The Serpent Ascendant
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: The Teen Titans have never exactly lived "normal" lives. But their far-from-average lives suddenly change with the arrival of a figure from Raven's hidden past. Can the dark Titan work things out before everything falls apart? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Serpent Ascendant**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction by CHN**

The Teen Titans have never exactly lived "normal" lives. Robin came from a circus family; Cyborg suffered a catastrophic accident; Starfire was kidnapped from her homeworld; Beast Boy is a shape-shifter; Raven keeps her past a secret. But their far-from-average lives suddenly change with the arrival of a figure from Raven's hidden past. Can the dark Titan work things out before everything falls apart?

Lightning split the sky as thunder roared and rain pounded. Strong winds angered the restless sea; waves crashed ceaselessly against the jagged rocks; foam swirled around the outcroppings of the shoreless cliff. In the darkness of Titan Tower, Raven woke suddenly, sweat plastering her dark hair to her neck and face. Her heart pounded as she panted heavily, her mouth dry from the effort. Shakily, she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the rain-spattered window that overlooked the sea. A bright flash of lightning temporarily blinded Raven, but she caught a glimpse of something thrashing in the raging waters- at least, she thought she saw it.

_Must be my imagination,_ she told herself. As she turned to return to bed, a sudden familiar feeling reached her. She froze. _What was that?_ She shook her head. _It's just my imagination,_ she reminded herself.

'_You don't have an imagination, Rae.'_

The memory startled her. She sighed. _Only _you_ would say that…_

A loud clap of thunder drowned out her thoughts as she sat on the bed. She wiped the sweat from her face. A deep, reverberating bellow rattled her chest and shook the tower. Raven immediately rushed back to the window as the familiar feeling came to her again. A bright flash of violet flame burst through the tower, searing a great hole in the structure. Beast Boy screamed as Cyborg dashed through the hall. The alarm blared. Raven's window shattered, letting the rain into her room.

Robin's commanding voice echoed over the intercom. "Titans! Emergency! Everybody outside on the double!"

Raven stood still before the shattered window, trying desperately to identify the source of the feeling that held her in place.

"What in the world _is_ that thing?" Cyborg yelled, pointing to the cliff edge.

A large serpentine beast hauled its teal-scaled body onto the flat ground, where it lay panting. Its glazed hazel eyes were ringed with violet, and small violet sparks occasionally jumped from its slightly-open mouth, fizzling harmlessly in the intense rain. It tensed, then weakly dragged itself toward the battle-ready Titans. A sudden realization struck Raven as Starfire prepared to blast the thing with a well-aimed starbolt.

"Don't hurt her! She's my sister!"

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg froze and stared up in shock at their fellow Titan. Beast Boy flailed his arms hysterically. "Dude! This thing's your _sister_?"

Raven teleported and slapped Beast Boy on the back of his head, sending the changeling sprawling in the mud. She crouched beside the tired scaled creature and spoke gently to it.

"You found me after all." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I did warn you that following me would be dangerous. Why? Why did you look for me, even though I told you it was a bad idea?"

The serpent let out a loud puff of air. "Sister Raven…" She closed her eyes, whimpered, and painfully rolled onto her right side, revealing a deep, short gash in her chest. Blood mixed with water and flowed between the cracks of the thick belly scales. The exposed flesh was raw and inflamed. She hissed. "I… I'm so glad I found you at long last… Three years of searching…"

"You tracked me the whole time? Oh, Sis, you're so reckless. Hey, what happened to you? Did one of Bugle's spells go awry again?"

The reptile shook her head. "No, it's not Brother. It's… his father…"

Raven tensed, her dark eyes widening slightly. She shook her head. "Let's worry about that later. Right now, you need help." She wrapped her cloak around her sister and looked up at Robin with pleading eyes. "She's hurt. She needs help."

Robin quickly glanced from Raven to her sister and back a few times before nodding. "Alright. Let's get her inside."

…

Raven tenderly cradled her sister in her arms and carried her to the med bay. The reptile's eyes were half-closed as she glanced around the interior of the tower.

"You didn't tell them about little Diamond Heart?" she rasped.

"They didn't need to know about you, Diamond," Raven said quietly, laying her sister on the bed and pulling the covers over her. "They didn't need to know about any of it."

Diamond looked sternly at the dark Titan. "Raven. It's bound to come out." Raven didn't respond. Diamond closed her eyes. "Sister, loosen up already. Remember that promise I made. I _won't_ let it happen to you. I'd sooner _die_ than see that blasted prophecy fulfilled."

"Then you will die young," Raven sighed.

"… It was an accident."

"What was?"

"I think… I think he was going after Bugle."

"Who?"

"… His father."

Raven stiffened. "Why would he do that?"

"To spite Mom. You know how much he hates her for moving on."

"And you just got in the way."

"Mmh." Diamond turned her head to look out the window, her black crest rustling quietly. "They don't even know what happened to me. Our family, I mean. They only know that I've been looking for you." She coughed dryly. "I'm so glad I finally found you, Sister Raven."

"When did it happen?"

"Huh?"

"When did he turn you into this…?" Raven couldn't bear to say the word.

"Monster? Just last year. I was going home, and I got in the way of his spell. So I stayed away from them. I think he believes he killed me."

Raven softly patted Diamond's shoulder. "Let him think that. For a while, at least. Hopefully he'll leave them- and us- in peace for a time."

Diamond smiled a little. "Hopefully." The sisters remained silent for a time before Diamond spoke up again. "You have some nice friends there, Rae. Especially the short one with the mask. He reminds me a bit of Brother Bugle. Don't you think?"

Raven shrugged. "I hadn't noticed."

"That's because you keep yourself locked up in your room all the time. Sister, I keep telling you that you can't hide behind that mask forever. When are you finally gonna let yourself out and bask in the warm sunshine? And I don't mean a summer sunset."

Raven sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I don't know. I just don't want to risk my powers destroying them."

Diamond lightly swept her paddle-like tail across Raven's back in a display of reassurance. "Don't worry. I'll be there." She had turned her head to look back at her sister. "You know, Dad always said that one's future is decided by their choices, not set in stone. He says, the future is a blank canvas, and the paintbrush is the person. The paintbrush is wielded by the hand that represents choice. The colors and designs painted on the canvas are the person's actions, dictated by the choices they make. The prophecy will only be fulfilled if you allow it to be so." Her eyes softened slightly. "Get the analogy?"

Raven cracked a tiny smile. "Like the flame gets the moth."

Diamond chuckled. "Rae, you don't understand a word I just said, do you?"

…

Raven silently poured herself a fresh cup of tea and returned to the sofa. She enjoyed the silence, though she knew it wouldn't last much longer. It was around the time Beast Boy and Cyborg would wake up and burst into the ops room, arguing about breakfast like normal. Raven took a sip of tea and sighed. _Three, two, one…_

"I told you, WE'RE NOT HAVING THOSE NASTY TOFU EGGS!"

"And _I_ told you I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!"

_Right on schedule…_

"No way man! I'm not lettin' you anywhere near the kitchen again!"

"You can't do that! I'm allowed to go to the kitchen whenever I want!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy pushed at each other in an attempt to get into the ops room first. Raven had phased out their voices at this point and took another sip of tea as she continued reading the thick old tome on her lap. She was expecting Starfire to come in any second, pleading with Beast Boy and Cyborg to "stop the going at the throats of the other" in her irritating high-pitched voice.

"Friends!"

_Perfect timing…_

Raven once again focused her complete attention on the book. It was a pretty interesting piece of writing, actually. At least, Raven thought so. She was so absorbed in the tome she failed to sense Beast Boy sneak up behind her. The green changeling was about to pull Raven's hood over her face when a streak of teal sent him sprawling across the floor. Diamond was sitting next to Raven on the sofa with a huge grin on her face. She had tackled Beast Boy to spoil his prank that would've ended up with him flying out the window anyway.

She winked at him, as if saying, "I just saved your life. You owe me big time."

Beast Boy stood up and dusted himself off. His pranks had been foiled a lot since Diamond recovered and decided to stay at the tower. The naga had directed her gaze out the window to see the sunrise.

"It's not the same as the one back home," she abruptly stated. This caught Raven's attention. The dark-eyed teen looked at her sister.

"How so? It's still the same sun, the same sky."

Diamond shook her head with a melancholy smile. "No, it's different. I mean, yeah, it's pretty coming up over the ocean, but it shifts too much, and it reflects too brightly. It doesn't feel right to me. It's not a bad thing that it's so different, but it makes be kinda homesick."

"You're not expected to stay here forever. You can go back whenever you want."

"Looking like this?" Diamond laughed a bit. "You don't really expect me to drop in like this, do you? What would I say? 'Hi, I got in the way again and it turned me into a snake'?"

Raven sighed and started reading again. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want, but you don't need to leave either."

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Diamond snapped her jaws together, startled. Robin burst into the room. "Trouble! Mumbo's robbing a bank!"

…

Diamond shyly peeked around the corner. She was assaulted by a flock of white birds flying out the hole she was looking through. She coughed and spit out a mouthful of feathers, shaking her head. She focused on finding Raven in the chaos. She was holding her own against a giant slavering orange rabbit. Beast Boy was staring down a blue lion with a mane of flowers. Robin and Starfire were dodging bursts of magic fired from Mumbo's wand. Cyborg tried to sneak up on the blue magician, but Mumbo spun around and vanished. The startled Titans looked around, confused. Diamond sniffed the air.

_Aah, not so fast, you trickster!_

Growling, Diamond turned around and latched her jaws on Mumbo's sleeve. He shrieked in surprise and tried to tug his arm free.

"Let go, you!" he ordered quietly. "I don't have time to do an encore!"

"I may not be a Titan," Diamond sneered through her mouthful of sleeve, "but I don't have love for those who would steal from the good, hard-working people!" She lashed her tail, making enough noise to catch the Titans' attention. "Show's over."

Mumbo laughed. "The show is _never_ over! Alakazam!"

A puff of red smoke obscured Diamond's vision and burned her eyes and nose. _Is that… chili powder?_ She snorted and grabbed Mumbo's leg with a forepaw and held tight until Robin could restrain the magician's hands. She backed away, swinging her head and coughing. "Seriously? _Chili powder?_ Is that the _best_ you can do?" She sneezed and rubbed her eyes. "I've seen better spells cast by a five-year-old!" She was, of course, referring to Raven when they were much younger. The naga stumbled back and landed heavily on her haunches. "Oww…"

**Soh? Hao wazzit? I've actually been toying with this idea for several years now, and I just got around to putting it on paper. I know, right! Procrastinators unite! … Tomorrow…**

**By the way, Werner Brothers Entertainment has the rights to Teen Titans. And the background about Robin in the description? Don't ask. It's a long story. Unless you have a lot of background knowledge of Robin, that is! *wink* Oh, and Diamond Heart is Raven's half-sister and is younger than the dark Titan by a year. Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Serpent Ascendant**

**Note: Teen Titans belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment. F-Zero X is licensed by Nintendo. (FALCON PUNCH! XD) Diamond Heart is my character. No stealie! XP**

Diamond snorted and yawned as she dragged her feet through the hall. She wobbled and swerved as though she was drunk. Her eyes were half-lidded and distant. She eventually found herself leaning in the doorway of the ops room, mouth slightly agape. Raven looked up from her book.

"You look like hell."

Diamond snorted and grinned, chuckling. "Looked in a mirror lately?"

"Sorry. Sometimes they get a little crazy."

"You need to keep your emotions in check a little better." Diamond staggered to the fridge and searched for something to eat. A peach caught her eye. "I'm half-way across the tower from you, but they still keep me up at night." She sat next to Raven at the table and happily ate her peach. "My powers don't bother you, do they?"

"Thankfully, no." Raven turned the page of her book. "Not at night, anyway. Why? Do they bother you?"

"Sometimes. Do your emotions bother you?"

"All the time." Raven sighed and, setting the book down, looked her sister in the eye. "They keep telling me not to dwell on… _that…_ but it still… I keep thinking about it."

"You should listen." Diamond looked at the peach pit in her scaly hand. "Sometimes, it's better to listen to your heart, than to your head. And, you know Raven, your head may not always know what your mouth says, but your heart does." She looked up at Raven. "Maybe you should try throwing logic aside and let feelings guide you."

"You know I can't do that. It's too dangerous."

"Rae, you never even tried. C'mon, trust your sister a little. For once, I know I'll be right." Diamond lightly nudged Raven with her elbow, grinning sweetly. "When have I ever lied to you? Give me one good instance when I was untrue to you."

Raven sighed. "You have a good point." She started reading again. "I'll keep that in mind."

"No you won't."

"You know me too well."

"Heh."

…

Robin sat down on the sofa with a loud, tired huff. He leaned back into the soft cushions and sighed, content. The sun beamed brightly into the ops room through the large windows, casting long morning shadows across the interior. This was Robin's favorite time of day. The promise of a new challenge and another day to live life to the fullest gave him the energy he needed to lead the Teen Titans. He enjoyed life. He really enjoyed life.

"Well, you're up early."

Robin looked over his shoulder. Raven stood in the doorway. "Oh, hey Raven. Didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

Raven approached her leader, her face unreadable as always. "I have a question. A couple questions, actually."

"I'm listening."

Raven nodded, grateful. "My sister's been here for a while now. She refuses to go home in the state she's in."

Robin could see where this was going. "She can stay. I wouldn't just throw her out. But I'm not sure if she's really Titan material."

Raven wasn't surprised he knew what she was going to ask, nor was she surprised by his answer. "She isn't gonna be too upset. She's not sure if she should be a Titan herself. But I think it's for the best that she at least be evaluated. She is my only sister, and we did everything together growing up."

"I understand. She has shown promise, but I'll need time to think about it." Robin looked back out at the sunrise. The ocean waves lapped lazily as sea birds glided over the vast expanse of shimmering water. "She can still tag along if she wants. She stays out of the way when she can't help. She can keep herself safe from harm until I decide what to do about her."

Raven cracked a brief, tiny smile. She turned away quietly. "Thanks for considering my request. I'll let Diamond know what you said."

Robin kept his gaze directed out at the sunrise as Raven left. His mind was still at ease because of the pleasant sunrise. He watched the wispy clouds drift lazily across the sky like thin puffs of white smoke. He sighed loudly and let his mind wander, drifting along with the clouds. He remained still for several minutes. Once the sun was fully above the horizon, his mind came back to him suddenly. It felt to him as though his mind slapped him in the face to get him back to reality. He stood and stretched, forcing the sleep from his body and mind.

"Morning Cyborg, Beast Boy."

The two Titans had been arguing about breakfast when Robin's voice silenced them. They looked over at Robin, slightly surprised he was awake so early.

"How long've you been here?" Cyborg asked.

"Long enough. The sunrise was nice this morning. Star still asleep?"

"Far as I could tell," Beast Boy answered, his voice slightly muffled by Cyborg's metal palm.

…

Starfire stood alone on the roof of the tower, a sentinel for the city. Her large emerald eyes gleamed in the sunlight as she looked out over the tall skyscrapers and apartment complexes. A gentle breeze softly rustled her red hair.

"You always up this early?"

Starfire turned around. Diamond padded over to her on all fours. "I just arrived here," the Tameranian replied sweetly. "I am happy to have the companionship."

Diamond smiled and swung her legs easily over the edge, sitting on the high ledge of the tower. She inhaled deeply. "Normally I'm not a morning person, but I had a nice chat with my sister and found myself too wide awake to go back to sleep." She closed her eyes. "The breeze is nice. Energizing." She inhaled again. "Smells peaceful, doesn't it?"

"I was unaware that peace had an odor."

Diamond laughed. "I just mean that the air smells fresh and clear. Wouldn't you agree?"

Starfire inhaled. "Yes."

Diamond opened her eyes a crack and looked sideways at her companion. "So, what's it like? Being a Teen Titan, I mean."

"It is hard work. We are always kept busy with the criminals and troubles of the people. But we do it because no one else does."

"Uh-huh. So you're always in constant danger?"

"Not always. The danger comes with the worst of the criminals we face. There are not many who are able to endanger us."

Diamond sighed. "So, it's a pretty safe occupation?"

"For the most part, we are safe from danger, yes."

"That's good."

"Why do you ask about being a Teen Titan?"

"I just wanted to be sure my sister's safe. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her to take her away from me."

"You are close to Raven?"

Diamond nodded. "Yeah. There are no secrets between us. When we were little, we did everything together. We looked out for each other. When our brother wasn't around to watch over us while Mom and Dad were away at work or school, Sister Raven and I watched each other's back wherever we went." She leaned back slightly, using her tail for support. "We never went anywhere alone. People weren't always nice to us. Bad things were said about Raven, that she was a monster because of her powers. When our brother couldn't help us, I stood up for us both. I got in a lot of trouble protecting her, but I never regret a single moment of it."

She looked directly at Starfire. "We don't even fight. Other people were jealous of our bond. We never had many friends. At least, Raven didn't. Not her own friends, anyway. Whenever I made a friend, Raven became their friend too. We shared everything- friends, stories, secrets. I was probably three when we made a pact that we would always protect each other, no matter what. That's why she left. She wanted to protect me from her growing powers. That was the only time we ever really fought." She sighed loudly. "But I couldn't stay away. I tracked her for three years, jumping from place to place just days behind her. I was about to give up when this happened." She motioned to herself.

"There's no way I can go home now. So, I'm staying right where I belong: at Sister Raven's side. I'm not gonna leave her again."

"But will she not require the space?"

"Oh, I won't cling to her. It's enough just to be near her."

"I see."

…

Beast Boy grumbled as he poured himself a glass of soy milk. Cyborg had just soundly whooped him in F-Zero X. The green changeling chugged his milk and put the empty glass in the sink. He returned the carton to the fridge and stretched his sore shoulders- he had been slouching so long his muscles were cramped painfully.

"I could always wipe the floor with my brother in that game."

Beast Boy looked up. Diamond stood leaning over the sofa, her attention on the glowing screen. "You play F-Zero?"

Diamond nodded. "Yeah. Pretty good at it, too. It's been a few years. Haven't busted out the old SNES since I was seven." She swung herself over the back of the sofa and sat next to Cyborg. "May I?"

Cyborg held up the unused controller. "The race is on, li'l lady."

Diamond smirked. "It's totally on right now. I call dibs on James McCloud!" She laughed and waited for Cyborg to select a racer. "Just try and keep up."

"Your little fox is no match for the speed of the falcon."

The racers of James McCloud and Captain Falcon hovered above the track as the timer counted down. The instant the big green GO flashed on the screen, the racers were off. They remained neck-in-neck around the first three bends. One of the computer racers zoomed out of nowhere and knocked Falcon into a sandbar. Diamond laughed as McCloud jetted on.

"Just my luck! Sorry birdbrain! Maybe next time!"

It was unfortunate for Cyborg. Captain Falcon's racer couldn't recover fast enough to catch up with James McCloud as his Arwing-like racer jetted across the finish line. Diamond had won. She stood up and cheered, almost throwing the controller in the process.

"Toldja I was good."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared awestruck at the results. James McCloud was first. Captain Falcon came in seventh. Cyborg had just had his metal ass handed to him.

Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "We really need to keep her around," he whispered to Cyborg. "She's a sweet gamer. Raven told me she beat the old Star Fox 64 in one go, taking the hardest route. We could use skills like that."

Cyborg nodded. "Bet she'd give us a few pointers."

"It'd be my pleasure." Diamond giggled when the boys jolted and stared surprised at her. "Guys can't whisper very well, y'know. I wouldn't mind givin' you a hand every once in a while."

"We could use your help more often," Robin announced as he walked in. The doors closed behind him with a muffled hiss in the startled silence. The Titan leader addressed Diamond directly. "Diamond Heart, I've seen how you handle precarious situations, and how much you care for Raven, so I've decided to evaluate you as a Titan."

Diamond stared gaping at Robin. "Me? A Teen Titan? There's no way I could- I mean, I'm not like you guys. I'm not a great strategist or leader like you, Robin. I'm no good with mechanics like Cyborg either, nor can I change shape or talk to animals like Beast Boy. I can't fire starbolts or breathe in space like Starfire. I can't even manipulate energy or fly like Raven. I'm just a girl trapped in a snake skin."

"But you're still powerful," Robin urged. "You don't need to change your shape to breathe under water, and you're a great sprinter and swimmer. You don't need to be like us to be one of us. At least take the test. Maybe then you'll see that you'd fit in just fine."

Diamond looked at her feet. "I dunno… I guess it wouldn't hurt. Okay, I'll do it."

Robin smiled. "Glad to hear it."

**So, how was it? Okay, I want some help deciding what the test should include and what it should be like. Please help me out here! DX**

**And one more thing…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**FALCON PUNCH! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year! Hey, we're still here! So let's all cheer! And, try not to drink too much beer. Seriously, you guys, I don't like chauffeuring your drunken asses home every year. XD Kidding!**

**The Serpent Ascendant**

**Chapter Three**

**Note: Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers Entertainment and DC Comics. Diamond Heart is my character.**

**This is part one of Diamond's evaluation. The rest (the **_**real**_** test of Diamond's power) will be in the next chapter. Maybe.**

Diamond yawned widely, stretching her shoulders. Today was an important day for her: Today was the day she would be evaluated as a Titan hopeful. Although she wasn't too terribly convinced she'd be a good addition to the team, Diamond was eager to prove her worth. She had spent the entire past week testing the limits of her body and sharpening her mind.

_I hope I won't mess up. This is too important to ruin._

She stretched her arms and legs thoroughly to loosen the sleep from her muscles before stepping into the hall. She silently padded through the tower, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

_Well, here goes something._

Diamond opened the doors to the ops room. Robin stood waiting for her by the TV-window. "Good morning." His voice was serious and authoritative. "I've been waiting."

_That's comforting,_ Diamond thought dryly. _I would expect a good leader to be prepared._ She dipped her head. "Good morning."

Robin nodded. "Let's begin your evaluation." He turned the monitor on to a scene viewed through a security camera somewhere in the tower. "Let's start by looking at orientation and memory. You've spent the past week familiarizing yourself with the layout of Titans Tower and Jump City. Take a look at the screen. Can you tell me what corridor of the tower you're seeing?"

Diamond scrutinized every detail of the image on the large screen. She tilted her head slightly in thought. "Well, based on the direction the shadows are coming from, and their size, I can tell you more than just what corridor this is. We're looking at a northeastern view of Corridor 6, Level 2, just outside the north elevator, at around 2:31 pm Tuesday."

Robin's eyes widened slightly and his heart almost skipped a beat. "That's impressive. How'd you figure all that out?"

Diamond was silent for a while. "… I'm sorry, what? Oh, right! I've spent enough time outdoors that I've learned to estimate the approximate time based on the direction and length of the shadows. That also helps me orient myself. I have a really bad sense of direction. But I know this is Corridor 6 by the north elevator because of the angle of the image. The cameras are angled slightly more down when they're by a door or elevator, and this one's angled a little north, toward the elevator. And I can tell it's on Level 2 because the walls are blue."

"And the date?"

Diamond snickered. "Oh, _that's_ easy." She pointed to a blur of orange at the bottom corner of the screen. "Censorship on screens looks different through the eyes of a reptile."

Robin was impressed. He scribbled some brief notes on a slip of paper. "That was remarkable. Okay, now let's see how well you know Jump City." He changed the image on the screen. A wide paved road stretched from one end to the other. A few cars were parked on the curbs, and the doorways of buildings lined the sidewalk. "This is a Titan Cam used to keep an eye on things. Where in the city is it?"

Diamond furrowed her brow as she looked at the image. Cities were difficult for her, and she hadn't been in the Jump City area for very long, so she really had to think. Jump City was also a rather large area for her to memorize. "Hmm… Mmh…" She clenched her jaw, baring her teeth slightly. "I think… Wait, no, that's… Hmm… That's not it either… Umm… Oh, hold on, is it…? No, that's not right."

"Take your time. There's no rush." Robin made some mental notes while Diamond thought. _She's an interesting character. It took her almost no time at all to get all those details out about the tower. But now she looks like she might not remember anything at all._

"Gah, I _hate_ cities," Diamond muttered. "They're always so big and geometric." She growled in frustration, then she sat on the floor with a sigh. "It looks like the road running north-south in front of Jump City Credit Union Bank, but, I wanna say… Super Wal-Mart on Pinion?"

"That's right. Now that you mention it, they do look kinda similar, don't they?" Robin chuckled. He handed the slip of paper he'd been writing on to Diamond. "Here, take this to Cyborg in the gym. He'll continue your evaluation."

…

"C'mon in, li'l lady!" Cyborg ushered Diamond into the gym with a laugh and an enthusiastic grin. "Hope you're ready to work hard."

Diamond gulped audibly. _A physical evaluation… Hopefully he won't have me lifting weights._ "You sure this is a good idea? I mean, I barely _have_ boundaries that I can _reach_. This body isn't exactly what I'm used to."

"Don't worry. I'm just assessin' whatcha got _now_. If there's anythin' ya think ya can't handle, just let me know."

Cyborg turned Diamond to face what looked like a football tackle dummy, but it was connected to a machine that was too complicated for the girl to begin to comprehend. Diamond pointed at the dummy. "And I'm supposed to do _what_, exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked." Cyborg seemed a little _too_ cheery to Diamond. "We're gonna see how much weight ya can throw around."

"In other words, I'm s'posed to ram into it, right?"

"Exactly."

Diamond mentally groaned. _But I'm a lightweight…_ "I guess I can give it a shot. How far away do I need to start?"

"Right there's fine. The monitor's all warmed up and ready when you are."

Diamond dropped to a hunter's crouch (low to the ground on all fours) and stared intently at the dummy, estimating the distance between her and her target. **(AN: Apparently, I enjoy substituting my e's with a's and my y's with e's!)** She then sized up said target and charged. Her right shoulder met the dummy with a resounding dull _TWMP_, and she reeled from the impact. Physical strength was never her forte.

Cyborg applauded loudly with a smile. "Not bad. He'd be feelin' that for a few days." He looked at Diamond staggering toward the wall, and the smile fell from his face. "But it looks like you'd be feelin' it for a few _weeks_." He scribbled a note on the paper.

Diamond rubbed her sore shoulder. "That thing's solid and heavy. That'll leave a bruise for sure. Not like anyone can see it or anything." She leaned back against the wall. "Just give me a minute. I'll be fine." _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWW! No more. Please, no more. _She shook her shoulders after a while. "Okay, I'm better." _Why do I let myself _do_ this?_

Cyborg's smile returned. "Well, all right! How good are ya at fist-fightin'?"

"As long as I can land a hit, not half bad. I'd say I'm about two-thirds good," Diamond joked.

"If ya can land a hit?"

"Hand-eye coordination in a fist-fight situation… Yeah, not the best. _Foot_-eye coordination, on the other hand… Actually, no, it's more like knee-nose coordination…" Diamond shrugged with a chuckle. "Well, I can kick."

"Let's see it, then."

"That computer-dummy-hybrid-thingy?"

Cyborg didn't bother to say anything. Not that he could say anything to that- seeing as he had never really come up with a name for the contraption himself, that was about the best way to describe what it was. He just nodded.

Diamond stood in front of the dummy, shifting her weight between her feet intermittently, testing the muscles. In a quick blur, she swung her right leg up and planted her taloned foot in the middle of the dummy with a sharp sound. She jumped back slightly and kicked with her left leg, resulting in a slightly duller sound. She stepped back and rocked onto her toes. "I'm a lot better on the right than the left, but I actually hit where I was aiming with my left leg."

"You're right-limb strength-dominant," Cyborg observed, writing on the paper. "But you're left-limb coordinated. Not a bad combo."

"So? Did I pass?"

Cyborg handed the paper to Diamond. "That's not up to me to decide. Take this back to Robin to find out."

…

Robin looked at the notes Cyborg wrote. Diamond sat- or, rather, slouched- silently on the sofa, her shoulder still sore. _Why do I let myself _do_ that? I keep my pain bottled up. If Rae's not around, how will any of them know I'm in pain? I mean, sure, it can be obvious, but…_

"Everything looks good." Robin looked at Diamond with a smile. "Congratulations. You passed the assessment." **(AN: So, everything's all fine and dandy now, right? Haha! Think again!)**

Suddenly, Beast Boy's voice rang out over the intercom. _"Robin! We've got trouble!"_

**And, **_**now**_** it's over! Blargh! I can't type!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Serpent Ascendant**

**Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment.**

Diamond followed Robin outside. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were trying to fend off a giant robot that, though it looked simple and perhaps even a little cliché, was giving them a run for their money. Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate its metallic hull. Starbolts and sonic blasts bounced right off. None of the animals Beast Boy transformed into were able to even scratch the rampant machine. Even Raven's spells were rendered all but useless- she could hold the robot in place, but she couldn't do any damage.

Robin immediately entered the fray, but he fared no better. Diamond watched the one-sided battle from where she stood cowering behind a boulder.

_What do I do? What _can_ I do? There's no way I can do anything against this! I'm so useless! They're in trouble, but I can't help them! I can't do anything!_ A sudden idea struck her. _Its legs! They're jointed! If I can take its legs out, gravity should pull it down on the rocks! Hopefully that's enough to break it. I gotta time this just right. Don't wanna blow this. Can't afford to biff._ She dropped to a hunter's crouch and determined the distance from her to the flailing metal target, sizing it up. _No doubt it's heavy. And solid. Still, if I learned anything about mechanical stability from Bugle, if I can shift one joint just enough, the whole thing should go down._ She focused on the robot's legs. Raven was doing her best to hold the robot still while the others tried to find a weak point on its body. Diamond was grateful for her sister's iron will and unwavering focus as she raised the webbed dorsal fin on her spine. _Can't get off course. If I'm off by even a centimeter, this whole thing would be for nothing. Time to act!_ She roared. "Here I come!"

The teal streak that was Diamond flew by and collided solidly with the joint of the robot's leg. The sickening _CRRRACK_ echoed off Titans Tower and the surrounding boulders. The robot wobbled as the damaged leg fell apart beneath it. But it didn't fall. Instead, a new leg shot through the old leg to replace it.

Diamond looked up from where she lay. _I missed! No, I just didn't expect this._ She curled in on herself. Her right shoulder had shoved the joint out of alignment, causing the robot's leg to be torn in half. However, that shoulder was now torn and bloody from the impact. She moaned and clutched her injured shoulder. A shadow drew over her. She looked up at Raven.

"Get up," Raven urged. "You have to move. Get to a high place. Use your fire. Use the power that blew a hole through a building. I know you can do it. I've seen your power."

"But… I don't know how." Diamond struggled to her knees, still holding her bloody shoulder. "I know I did it, but… I don't know _how_ I did it."

"You have to focus." Raven looked over her shoulder at the robot and the Titans' futile efforts to stop it. "I've reached my limit. Now it's your turn to fight."

Diamond staggered to her feet. "But, Sis, I-…"

"There's no time to argue. We can't do it without you. Believe in yours-…" Raven was cut off when the giant hand of the robot closed around her. She thrashed and struggled in the grip of the rogue machine as it turned and fled, powerful jets carrying it across the water toward Jump City.

"_RAVEN!_" Diamond stared after the gleaming shape of the robot, her sister's cries echoing in her ears.

"No!" Cyborg yelled. "This is wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Diamond whipped around to face Cyborg. "Come again! '_Wasn't supposed to happen_'?! You mean, you _planned_ this?!"

Cyborg shied away. "The robot was the last part of your test. Something happened. Something bad! It's malfunctioning! I can't control it anymore!"

Diamond hissed angrily. "If it's _my _test, then _I'll_ stop it." Her dorsal fin rose and she sprinted after the robot, diving into the water and swimming in hot pursuit. She jetted across the bay in seconds, leaping from the water to cling to the side of a building. "Wherever you are," she seethed, "I'll find you. You can't hide from me, you bundle of brainless scrap!" She nimbly scaled the tall building and scanned the area. Taller buildings obscured her view of most of the city. _I'll just have to find a higher spot._ She leapt from rooftop to rooftop as she searched for a suitable vantage point. _The JCCU Bank tower! It's one of the tallest buildings in the city!_

She paused to take in her surroundings. _Looks like I'm on Princeton Street. I should head north until I reach Manchester Avenue. Then I need to head east a little._ She turned northeast. _Or, I can just to this._ She ran across the rooftop she was on and threw herself into the air, using her tail to propel herself to the wall of the office building across the wide street. She scrambled urgently up to the roof and looked around. _There's only smaller buildings 'til I get to the bank tower. Good. Less climbing._

…

Diamond pulled herself over the ledge and onto the concrete roof of the bank tower, where she lay panting. _I made it._ She stood up. _Now to find that metal doll._ She looked out over the city. Her sharp eyes spotted something bright that was moving quickly. It was the robot. _I've found you at last, you oversized wind-up toy!_ She snarled. _Okay, Diamond Heart. Time to fly!_

She closed her eyes and focused intently. _Feel flight. Let it find you. Let the magic be your guide._ "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Air swirled around her, whipping her crest. She focused on the air currents, willing them to carry her. He hovered weightlessly above the concrete.

Diamond opened her eyes. _To my sister._ She kicked off and flew in an arc toward the rampaging machine. "You're _mine_!" She opened her mouth and exhaled a searing jet of violet flame into the robot's gleaming metallic hull, burning through its metal shell. The robot halted. Diamond took the opportunity and dove into the hole she burned. The naga set to savagely ripping the robot apart from the inside. Sparks flew as she tore and bit at the wires and mechanics that gave the robot its artificial life. As it rapidly lost power, the robot shuddered. Then, everything was still. Diamond crawled back through the opening and jumped onto the robot's arm. She pried apart its frozen fingers to reveal a frightened but unharmed Raven.

"You and the others have a lot of explaining to do, Big Sis."

…

"You really pulled through," Robin said, his voice carrying a mixture of relief, pride, and amazement as he spoke to Diamond. "Not only did you stop the renegade robot, but you also saved our fellow Titan and prevented a potential disaster. And so, it's my honor to present you with this." He pressed a yellow communicator into Diamond's hand. "I'm proud to call you an official Teen Titan."

Diamond blushed, although it was impossible to see because of her scales. "Thank you. It's an honor to be counted among such respected and noble heroes." She dipped her head. "I'll work hard to become stronger, and I'll do my best to enforce the law and keep people safe." She looked at the communicator in her hand. Engraved along the top of the black T were the initials DJ. _My initials. For my real name._ Her attention was captured completely by the little device she held. It was more than just a means of contact; it was the badge that proclaimed her a Teen Titan. _A real Teen Titan. A member of a team. I'm a Teen Titan._ "I'm a Teen Titan."

Raven put a hand on her sister's left shoulder (Diamond busted the other one, remember.) and smiled slightly. "I'm so proud of you. You've come such a long way. You found your power. You saved me. I'm so happy to call you my sister and fellow Titan."

"I'm a Teen Titan. A real Teen Titan. I'm a member of a team now. Finally, I feel like I can do some good for the world. And you." Diamond pulled her sister into a tight hug. "You made friends of your own. I'm glad. I'm proud of you too, Raven Song."

Raven didn't object to her sister hugging her, which would have seemed unusual under any other circumstance. However, since the current circumstance was one she had hoped for for a long time, Raven didn't feel like her comfort zone had been breached. In fact, she actually felt a little warm and fuzzy for the first time in three years. She couldn't help but grin.

**So, now I'll be following the show more. Not every episode, but it's gonna be much less AU. Oh, and don't get too used to Diamond being a shy, quiet, cheery little thing. She changes fast. She is Raven's sister, after all. Ciao!**


End file.
